Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Clara Lacey Oswald
Summary: Un petit OS d'Halloween,juste pour rire avec Ed,Ranfan et Lin en vedette.XD


Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Et joyeux Halloween !

En ce jour du 31 Octobre, je me permet de publier ce petit OS imprévu d'Halloween. Pour la petite histoire, je n'avais pas prévu de publier cet OS, dont l'idée m'est venu après une discution avec ma petite Matsuyama. C'est en quelque sorte une espèce de défi que je me suis lançée à moi-même. Je lui dédie, d'ailleurs cet OS.

Il s'agit d'un délire total et j'espère que je ne choquerais personne. C'est sensé être drôle. J'espère en tout cas, que ça vous fera rire ou en tout cas, sourire. J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas OCC. Surtout Ranfan. C'est toujours dur d'écrire quelque chose avec elle. Mais après tout, tout le monde à des peurs, plus ou moins irrationnelles, alors pourquoi pas elle. Les principaux personnages sont Ranfan, Lin et Ed. Il y a également un micro soupçon de Ed/Ranfan, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton en bas de page.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ou comment Lin Yao, s'est mis à détester le 31 Octobre**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Lin Yao avait toujours été un enfant farceur et turbulent et malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant. Ranfan Zhang, sa garde du corps, attitrée depuis qu'elle avait 9 ans, en avait bien souvent fait les frais. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Lin lui faisait des blagues de mauvais goût. Sauf que jusqu'à présent toutes ses idées foireuses, la plupart du temps, était tombée à l'eau. Mais cette année, il allait réussir ! Il allait la faire tomber de son piedéstal !

Oui, aujourd'hui en ce jour du 31 Octobre, il allait réussir à lui faire peur !

Lin savait de source sûre, merci Who, que Ranfan avait une peur panique d'une seule chose : les clowns ! La ninja en avait peur depuis qu'elle était toute petite. En effet, au cours d'une sortie avec ses parents, la petit Ranfan s'était perdue et s'était trouvée nez à nez avec un clown et depuis, pour une raison, qu'on ignore, elle avait developpé une véritable clownophobie.

Le prince de Xing avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails. Il s'était invité à Resembool chez Edward et Alphonse. Quoique le terme serait plutôt squatté, comme dirait Edward, qui bien sûr avait râlé en le voyant débarquer, qu'il n'avait qu'à aller dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre. Mais au bout du compte, l'alchimiste avait cédé face à la pression de la clé à molette de la jolie Winry. Lin, d'ailleurs, ne la remercierais jamais assez. Il s'était levé une heure et demi plus tôt afin de revêtir son costume et de se maquiller avant d'enfiler sa perruque.

Il portait une combinaison bouffante orange à carreau bleu avec de grosses chaussures rouges, trois fois trop grandes pour lui, une perruque bleu bouclée et arborait un maquillage composé de blanc sur la moitié du visage avec du blush rose sur les joues et un sourire trois fois trop grand, réalisé avec du rouge à lèvre rouge.

Lin, " _**le clown "**_, s'était glissé silencieusement hors de sa chambre. Tout était calme et silencieux dans la maison des Rockbell. Il faut dire qu'à 5 heures du matin, personne n'était encore levé, même Ranfan qui pourtant était une lève-tôt. Le prince se glissa subrepticement dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui dormait comme une masse, il avait pris soin de lui donner un léger somnifère, la veille au soir, histoire d'endormir un peu ses défenses, et s'approcha doucement de son lit.

- Ranfan...

La ninja ouvrit lentement les yeux en grognant. Encore plongée dans son demi sommeil, elle distinguait mal les traits et sa tête lui tournait comme si elle était dans un manège. Tout était flou et une multitude de couleur dansait devant ses yeux. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux et se releva légèrement quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un visage blanc avec un gigantesque sourire rouge.

- Des bonbons ou des sorts ?

Un ange passa, suivi par toute une colonie d'angelot en couche culotte. Puis un grand cri d'horreur s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri de la jeune xinoise se répercuta dans toute la maison.

Edward Elric en tomba butalement de son lit et se précipita vers la source de ce cri. Il rentra en trombe dans la chambre qu'occupait la jeune xinoise et l'a trouva à demi recroquevillée dans son lit tenant la lampe de chevet dans sa main. Elle en profita pour frapper _**" la chose "**_ qui se tenait devant elle et sortit du lit en trombe, avant de précipiter vers le jeune homme qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

Edward rougit à vitesse grand V et se demanda si il ne rêvait pas tout éveillé. Ranfan se serrait fortement contre lui, toute tremblante. Elle le serrait tellement fort, qu'elle aurait pu lui broyer quelque côtes.

- Bon, c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Edward se maudit pour son manque de tact. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour communiquer avec la gente féminine et encore moins avec la xinoise. Ranfan tremblait comme une feuille. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer tout de même ? Le Fullmetal soupira et jeta un regard au _**" monstre "**_ qui gisait par terre, puis à la jeune fille. Elle avait du être réveillé par cette _**" chose "**_ car elle portait un petit débardeur bleu à bretelle et un pantalon de pyjama noir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il dut admettre qu'elle était très jolie, comme cela. Il rougit encore plus violemment et se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose ! D'autant que lui même ne portait que son caleçon. Le monstre qui gisait à terre émit un gémissement plaintif et Ranfan se recula un peu plus.

- Ed ? Tu... voudrais pas allez voir ? Demanda Ranfan d'une petite voix.

C'était bien la première fois, qu'elle l'appelait par son diminutif. Il y avait _**" anguille sous roche **_**"**.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des... clowns ?

- Quoi ?!! Toi, t'aime pas le lait, que je sache !

Edward la regarda avec des yeux ronds. En y regardant de plus près, " _**ce truc "**_ qui gisait par terre ressemblait à un clown. Ranfan qui avait peur des clowns, c'était le monde à l'envers et pourtant, c'était bien vrai, au vu de ses réactions, pour le moins incongrues.

Il s'approcha prudemment de la _**"chose "**_ gisant à terre, Ranfan collée à lui et l'observa quelques instant sous toutes les coutures, avant d'être pris d'une soudaine intuition. Il s'agenouilla et tira fortement sur les cheveux bleus bouclé, révélant la tignasse noir retenu en catoggan du prince de Xing.

- Le voilà ton monstre ! C'est cet imbécile de Lin !

- Aaaaahgheeeeuuuu

Ranfan regarda tour à tour Edward, puis son maître qui gisait lamentablement à terre. Une expression proche de la colère se peignit sur son visage.

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES STUPIDE OU QUOI ???? Hurla la jeune xinoise à l'adresse de l'héritier du trône de Xing qui continuait à gémir lamentablement sous le regard narquois d'un certain alchimiste.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Lin Yao n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait jamais vu Ranfan aussi en colère. A chaque fois, qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, c'était pour le darder d'un regard noir à vous glacer le sang. Le prince s'était recroquevillé à un bout de la table de la cuisine des Rockbell et ne pipait pas un mot. Un bandage autour du crâne et une escalope sur l'oeil gauche, il mangeait en silence son petit déjeuner, tout en jetant des regards inquiets vers Ranfan.

La xinoise se tenait à l'autre bout de la table face à Edward, en train de lui servir des pancakes fumant et délicieusement appétissant. Pour le remercier de son geste, face à l'imbécile de prince de Xing qui s'était déguisé en clown pour lui faire une blague, elle lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner, à savoir, du café noir, du jus d'orange, des pancakes, des gaufres, des tartines beurrées, des oeufs brouillés et du bacon. Bref, un vrai festin de roi, auquel tout le monde pouvait goûter. De plus, Ranfan était une excellente cuisinière, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

- Puff... C'était juste une blague... Soupira Lin en piquant un morceau de pancakes dans son assiette.

**- C'est pas bientôt fini les bétises !**

Ranfan avait parlé en xinois, ce qui fait qu'Edward, Winry et Alphonse n'avait pas compris un traitre mot. La xinoise jeta un regard noir et posa le pichet de jus d'orange devant lui. Lin se tassa un peu plus et fusilla du regard un Fullmetal qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire. La jeune fille fit alors un geste totalement inatendue venant de sa part, elle fit le tour de la table et alla déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Edward, qui en moins d'une seconde devint aussi rouge qu'un champ de tomate, alors que de la fumée lui sortait de la tête, version cocotte-minute et que Lin se mordait la langue afin de ne pas dire une bétise de plus.

Oui, c'était bien la dernière fois que Lin Yao faisait une blague à sa garde du corps. L'année prochaine, on ne l'y prendrait plus.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voilà. J'espère que ce petit OS d'Halloween vous a plus.

Donc, je précise deux, trois trucs. J'aime bien l'idée que Ranfan est un nom de famille. Ca lui donne encore plus de poids. J'ai choisi " Zhang " car j'adore l'actrice chinoise Zhang Ziyi. Ensuite, la peur des clowns parce que c'est une peur irrationnelle et Lin déguisé en clown, c'est plutôt drôle et enfin, Ranfan embrasse Ed pour se venger de Lin et de ses bétises car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid comme on dit.

Juste une dernière question : quelle est votre plus grande peur à vous ?

Bisous et à bientôt.

Joana.


End file.
